In typical page layout programs, such as PageMaker or QuarkXPress, a user may define master pages. A master page includes common layout and content elements that are inherited by publication pages to which the master page is applied. More than one master page can be defined. Each publication page can inherit the common elements of a specified one of the master pages.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features storing a page description that includes a pointer to a lower-level master page description; storing, in the lower-level master page description, a pointer to a higher-level master page description; drawing a page that is described by the page description based on page elements in the higher-level master page description and the lower-level master page description.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The page elements may be layout elements or content elements. Another page description may be stored that includes a pointer to another lower-level master page description. The other lower-level master page description may also include a pointer to the higher-level master page description. Another page that is described by the other page description may be drawn based on page elements in the higher-level master page description and in the other lower-level master page description.
A WYSIWYG user interface may be provided that enables a user to interact with representations of the pages. The page descriptions may be generated based on interaction of the user with the interface.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features storing a page description that includes pointers to two master page descriptions, and drawing a page that is described by the page description, based on page elements in both of the two master page descriptions.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a graphical user interface in which symbols are displayed representing pages of a page description hierarchy and elements are displayed representing the hierarchical relationships of the pages in the hierarchy.
In implementations of the invention, the symbols may be thumbnails that represent master pages or publication pages in the page description hierarchy. The elements may be alphanumeric characters that are placed within the symbols.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features assigning a first master page description to a second master page description and the second master page description to a page description. A page that is drawn from the page description is based on page elements in the page description, the first master page description, and the second master page description.
Allowing master page elements to be inherited by other master page elements enables the elements that are common to multiple master pages to be defined and maintained easily in a single place (the higher level master page). The multiple level hierarchy of master pages enables elements common to different levels of publication pages to be combined on a single master page. Time is saved and maintenance errors are reduced.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.